The present disclosure relates to an image forming system, an information processing apparatus, and a notification method.
There is known an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, that can execute a print job using consumables such as sheets and developer. In addition, as a related technology, there is known an image forming apparatus that determines whether or not any of the consumables will become insufficient at a time when, during an execution of a print job, a subsequent print job is input, and upon determining that any of the consumables will become insufficient, notifies the fact.